


Privacy

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Alphas, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Dean Winchester, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Doesn't Need To Be Protected, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Dean in Heat, Dean is So Done, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Minor Character Death, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Shifters, Sweet Castiel, mention of past attacks, strong omega characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean's going into his heat, and after a trip to the nearest grocery store, he runs into the county asshole Alphas who think nothing of harassing him.  The only upside to his trip to town is meeting the shy but beautiful Alpha butcher that chews the jerks out.  Dean likes how the man manages to keep his cool, so he invites him over for dinner.After a date and the promise of another one after his heat has ended, he heads down into his secure heat room to wait for it to pass.  Thanks to a protective father with the foresight to build an Alpha proof heat/panic room, Dean is 100% safe down there. Unwanted Alphas still come snooping around though, and when they find the door to his heat room and begin trying to break in, he looses his cool.  He knows they won't get more than a slap on the wrist for B&A and trespassing, so he decides he needs to take matters into his own hands.





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for BAMF Dean, kicking ass and taking names. I love how he came out in this one. I hope you all like it too. Enjoy!

 

 

**Story #21**

**Heat OR Rut**

**(Heat)**

 

**_Privacy~_ **

 

Dean checked the yard one more time.  It was empty.  Good.  The tree line stood silent, guarding his property, and blocking any view of his house from the road or any neighbors.  There were none close by, but they were around, and that was enough to put him on edge.  He knew his scent had deepened over the last few days and if he hadn’t run out of meat and a few other supplies, he wouldn’t have had to risk going into town.  But he had, and that’s where he’d come across the Fowler brothers, Alistair and Azazel.  They made him highly uncomfortable to start with but being so close to his heat, they made him even more nervous.  He’d been picking out some steaks when he smelled them coming up behind him.

 

“Well looky here, it’s a bitch in heat!”  Azazel had exclaimed. 

 

“I think you’re right.”  Alistair had leaned in, scenting him without permission and earning himself a jab to the chest with Dean’s elbow.  The Alpha just laughed.  “Not quite ripe yet.  Guess we just have to wait a bit longer till the fruit’s ripe.”

 

“Get the fuck away from me,”  Dean had snarled.

 

“Oh, you’ll be begging for this cock soon enough, sweet thing.”  Out in the open, in a grocery store full of people, Alistair had started rubbing himself through his pants.  To Dean’s horror, he was getting hard.  “See what you do to me?”

 

“You come near me and I’ll cut your dick off!”  Dean snapped before grabbing his packs of steak and leaving that section of the store.  He needed more stuff before his heat actually arrived, and he couldn’t just abandon his shopping in favor of coming back later.  He heard them being chewed out by someone as he walked away, and he was glad they didn’t follow.

 

“Were they harassing you?”  A deep voice had asked once he’d managed to escape to the opposite end of the store.  Of course he was looking at _pads_ when an Alpha with the face of a God had approached him.

 

“It’s fine, they’ve bothered me before.  I can handle them.”  He was only half lying there.  They hadn’t harassed him since high school, but that didn’t mean they hadn’t made comments over the years, or implied things they wanted to do to him.  Dean’s father, John Winchester, had given them an ass whooping the likes of which they’d never experienced before when they’d caught him alone one afternoon, not long after he’d first presented.  John had pulled them off and beaten the ever loving _snot_ out of them.  They’d been unable to walk away after that.  Their daddy had come round to chew John out, but after he’d told them how his boys were trying to pin Dean down to _rape_ his son, the man had apologized profusely, then gone home to lay down the law himself.  They’d missed a week of school and when they’d come back, black and blue all over, they’d made a point of avoiding him and really, Omegas in general.  Of course that didn’t last. 

 

After that, John had shown him some self-defense he’d been taught during his time in the Marines and he’d taught both Dean and his little brother Sam how to use a handgun, a shotgun, a rifle, _and_ a crossbow.  Then he’d taught them both how to handle knives.  The Alpha had known he wouldn’t be around forever to protect his boys, so he’d made damn sure they could protect themselves after he was gone.  Dean never went anywhere unarmed.  Even now he wore a Colt on one hip and a Bowie knife on the other.  It didn’t seem to deter asshole Alphas though.  They seemed to think he wouldn’t _really_ use them.

 

“I can have them removed from the store.”  The man had come a little closer, and Dean had seen the way his nostrils flared as they caught the scent of Omega in early heat.  Dean had tensed.  This man was beautiful, but beauty didn’t mean he was going to bend over for the guy.

 

“I just want to get my stuff and get the hell out of here.” 

 

The man nodded and pointed back towards the meat department.  “If you want better cuts than the ones you grabbed, I just set some new ones out.”

 

Dean realized he was talking to the butcher, and that the man had heard Alistair and his asshole brother, and every degrading thing they’d said.  How humiliating.  He looked down at the cuts in his cart.  In his rush he’d grabbed two of the fattiest ones.

 

“Maybe I should.  These are pretty fatty.”

 

“They’re gone, I told them to leave my department.  I don’t know where they are, but I’ll walk you back,”  the man offered.  Dean eyed him warily for a moment before snatching a pack of the pads he’d need off the shelf and following.

 

“So you know, I don’t _need_ an escort,”  he said.  The Alpha smiled.

 

“I’m sure you don’t.  I just see it as evening the odds.”

 

Dean quirked a smile.  “I’m Dean.”

 

“Hello, Dean, I’m Castiel, or Cas for short.  You live in town?”

 

Dean shook his head.  “No, I have a farm about 25 miles west of here.  But this is the only town for 100 miles, so I’m stuck dealing with asshats like the Fowler morons.”

 

“They cause trouble a lot when they come in here.  What do you raise on your farm?”  Cas asked.

 

“Sunflowers, mostly.  And I keep bees, sell their honey.  I sell produce at the Farmer’s Market, and eggs.  I also raise goats and chickens for milk and food, but unless I’m having a good year and I have extra to spare, I don’t sell that.”

 

Cas was looking at him with large, expressive blue eyes.  “That’s a lot of work.  You have a staff, I assume?”

 

“Nah, I do it all myself.  Sometimes I hire on some help, usually during harvesting season.” Dean shrugged. When they reached the meat department Cas held his hand out.  For a moment Dean just stared blankly at it.

 

“The cuts?  So I can get you better ones?”

 

“Oh, right.”  Dean blushed and reached into his basket to grab them.  He handed them over.

 

“Give me just a moment, and I’ll grab some better ones.”  Cas tossed the two Dean had grabbed back in the cooler and disappeared into the back.  He came back out a few minutes later with brand new ones.

 

“These to your liking?”  he asked.  Dean took each package to look at them.  They looked fantastic.

 

“These are perfect.  I just wanted some red meat in the house.  I don’t cull goats til the fall, and I can’t go hunting yet.”

 

“I’m glad you approve.  Was there anything else you were interested in?”  Cas asked.  Dean wondered if that was a loaded question or not. 

 

“I need a couple packs of water, but I know where that is.”

 

“You only grabbed a basket.  Let me grab them for you.  I’ll carry them out to your car for you.”  Cas didn’t wait for an answer, he was already headed in the direction of the drink aisle.  Dean hurried after him.

 

“Did you have a specific brand in mind or were you just thinking whatever is cheapest?”  the Alpha asked.

 

“Cheapest, and tastes the most like water.  Some of those enhanced ones are nasty,”  Dean replied. Cas stopped in front of a display that were 24 bottles to each case, 2 for $10.  Dean nodded and the Alpha picked two up with ease.  Sometimes he forgot how strong Alphas were.  It made him worry again because the Fowler brothers always tag teamed.  Where there was one, there was the other, and they were very strong.

 

Self-checkout was a new concept in their tiny little corner of the world, but they had one register where Dean could check out with minimal human contact.  Except now he had Cas helping him, chatting away about the weather, the area, and how he had moved here to get away from big city life.

 

“Until I can afford my own farm.  I want to do much of what you do, keep bees, harvest the honey, and grow my own food.  I much prefer the country.  I’m saving up for it.  I write books, and I’m going to get published soon.  Once I do, I can quit here and buy some land.  I can’t wait!”

 

The Alpha’s enthusiasm was both amusing and refreshing.  It was tiring when most of the ones he encountered just offered to have him sit on their dick.  Cas smelled like he was attracted, but he was respectful, never touching, never any kind of ignorant comments, just cheery helpfulness.

 

“In the meantime, I applied to the sheriff’s department.  I think I have a good chance.  It pays way better than this, and I can save up even more.  I have a job interview with Sheriff Mills in the morning.”

 

“Jody Mills is an old family friend.  She’s good people.  Be respectful and don’t flirt with the Omega at the front desk, that’s her mate, Donna. Answer her honestly, and be polite.  She can spot a liar from a mile away.  She’s in need of a few more deputies.  I have worked for her before, but not in a few years.  My brother Sam is a deputy.  You might meet him.  His mate is a deputy too.  It’s just the four of them, so it makes sense that she’s hiring.  We’ve had a rash of break-ins, here in town and some livestock has been stolen from farms in the area.  I’ve been hit a few times.  Last fall some jerk came and stole all my pumpkins.  I knew who did it, but I couldn’t prove it.  This year though, I marked every gourd, and I documented it.  If they show up at the Farmer’s Market again, I’ll have the proof needed to get them arrested.  I lost a good $600 because of that.  Couldn’t cull the extra goats, I had to sell them to make up the difference. I ate a lot of chicken last winter.”

 

“Really?  I was led to believe the crime rate out here was pretty low.”  Cas hefted up the water again and followed Dean out to the parking lot.

 

“It is, but you should watch out for the Fowlers.  They’re trouble.  Jody’s pissed she couldn’t pin a heat rape on them a few years back.  Tess Morgan went into heat while her mate was away on a business trip.  They weren’t mated yet, just dating, and for three days straight, she was raped during the height of her heat.  They cut out before it ended, and by the time she was able to get help, they were off on a fishing trip they swore up and down that they’d been on for the last two weeks.  They even had friends with them who backed them up.  No semen, no bite marks, and they washed her and all of her bedding before they left.  We all know it was them though.”  Dean nodded towards his pickup truck.  He didn’t take his Impala into town.  Not anymore.  She was for road trips or rides in the country. 

 

“And now they’re bothering you,”  Cas concluded.  Dean growled under his breath as he hefted his own bags into the back. The water was already in there.

 

“I have an advantage they’re not aware of.” 

 

Cas tilted his head, his blue eyes watching him with interest.  “Oh?”

 

“Yeah, my dad was a Marine.  Taught me and my brother both how to shoot just about every gun imaginable, how to shoot a crossbow, and hand to hand combat.  They come on my land with the intentions of hurting me, I’ll kill them.”

 

Cas’ eyebrows shot up in surprise, but then he was smiling.  “You’re a brave man.  That’s admirable.  Maybe you could teach me some of what you know.  I can fire a gun, and I know a little self-defense, like jam your heel down into the top of their foot if they grab you from behind, or bend their pinky finger until it snaps, stuff like that.  I’d like to learn more.  For the job, of course, but also cause I think it would be good to know.”

 

Dean closed the hatch and started walking around to the driver’s door with the Alpha on his heels.  Leaning back against the door, he looked the Alpha in the eye.  Cas looked to be around his age, and God was he attractive.  Under the smell of raw meat and blood he could smell something rich and earthy.  Frankly, he liked that smell a lot.

 

“You have a strange way of flirting, you know that?”

 

Cas’ jaw dropped for a second before it slammed shut, and he dropped his eyes to the ground.  He scuffed the toes of his gym shoes across the asphalt almost shyly.

 

“I’m not good at flirting.  Most people don’t pick up on it.  I just…start talking, and I can’t shut up.  I do that when I’m nervous.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “I noticed.  I’m guessing you’re interested, probably cause I’m in heat.”

 

“No, I, um, saw you the last time you came in, and I wanted to talk to you then, but I was…scared.  I thought maybe them harassing you would give me the courage to find _something_ to say to you.”  Cas was blushing when he looked up at him.   Damn if he wasn’t adorable for an Alpha.

 

“Ok, well, if you want to ask me out, I’ll say yes, but only because you’re the only Alpha anywhere near my age that didn’t immediately offer me your cock.  I don’t bend over for just any Alpha.”  Dean lifted his head proudly, a sign that the Alpha did _not_ have permission to touch him.  _Yet_.

 

“I do, want to ask you out, that is.  When would you be available?  I realize now would not be the time, but maybe after your heat?”  Cas looked so hopeful.  Damn he couldn’t stop thinking of this man as adorable.

 

“Well, truthfully, I shouldn’t be out in public at all right now, but if you can behave yourself, I will invite you to dinner tonight at my house.  I’m thinking…steak.”  Dean smiled and Cas chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Steak sounds great.”

 

“Good.  I live down 31 here.  Winchester Farms.  There’s a mile long drive before you reach the house.  Be there at say…”  Dean checked his watch.  “Six?  Will you be off work by that time?”

 

Cas nodded eagerly.  “I get off at four.  I can be there by six.”

 

“Alright then, I’ll see you at six.  Just head south on 31 and look for the farm sign.  You can’t miss it, it’s two Winchester rifles crossing over one another.  Take the road straight on up to the house.”  Dean pushed off the truck and took a few steps closer, watching the way the Alpha’s eyes dilated.  Still, the man kept his hands to himself and nothing insulting came out of his mouth.  He was taking a chance inviting this Alpha into his space, but it had been a long time since he’d been on a date, and Cas wasn’t a jerk. 

 

“I can bring wine or something.  Beer?  Anything you want,”  Cas offered.

 

Dean thought for a moment.  “I like pie.”

 

“I will bring pie then.”  Cas promised.  Dean opened up the door to his truck and climbed up.  He dropped into the seat and looked down at the Alpha.

 

“I’ll see you tonight then.”

 

Dean closed the door and got the truck started.  He smiled when he still saw Cas standing in the parking lot watching him drive away.  Yeah, the Alpha was adorable.  Damn it.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Dean got home he set about putting the groceries away.  The pads and certain other supplies were taken out to his heat room.  Designed by his father almost two decades earlier, it was where Dean spent his heats.  It was impenetrable not only by Alphas in a rut rage, but by bullets too.  The space was essentially a steel box, buried in the earth, that was scent proof, bullet proof, and undetectable from the surface.  Only Dean and his brother Sam knew how to get in and out of it.  John, in his paranoia had built a main entrance, but he’d also built a second escape route, in the event some Alpha his sons didn’t want coming near them thought they could smoke them out, or cut off their oxygen.  He’d tried to think of every contingency plan, and he’d died safe in the belief that his sons could escape any possible threat. 

 

Coming and going from his heat room, Dean was hyper alert to any sounds or smells that were out of place, his eyes darting about.  The water, the pads, and a month’s worth of canned goods were moved down there.  The heat room also doubled as his storm shelter, and he liked to keep it well stocked.  By five he was finished.  He locked the room up and headed into the house to shower and get started on dinner. 

 

At six sharp, there came a knock on the door.  Dean sniffed the air before he cracked the door, making sure it was Cas standing on the other side and not one of the Fowlers, or someone else.  Satisfied it was just the adorable Alpha, he opened the door fully.

 

“You found the place.”  He smiled warmly, and Cas smiled back.

 

“It wasn’t hard to find.  I noticed about eight miles back though that I passed a place called Fowler Farms.  Is that…”

 

“It is.  They’re my next closest neighbors to the north.  I’m trying to buy them out so they’ll leave.  Their father owns the place, and he’s seriously considering it.  Says he doesn’t trust his boys to keep the business up properly.  I made him an offer.  He’s considering it.” 

 

Dean stepped back to let the man in, smiling wider when the Alpha held out a small bouquet of flowers.

 

“Um, I was told this would be a nice gesture.”

 

“I honestly don’t think anyone has ever brought me flowers before.  Thank you.”  Dean took the flowers, smiling when he saw what they were.

 

“Carnations reminded me of your scent.  It’s very nice.”  Cas was blushing again. 

 

“I’ve been told that.  They’re actually one of my favorite flowers.  I’m going to put these in a vase.  Follow me.”  Dean led him into the kitchen and got down one of his mother’s crystal vases to fill with water.  He added the flowers, smiling again at the sheer thoughtfulness.  Cas was sweet.

 

“I brought you pie too.”  Cas set a box on the kitchen table, and Dean realized he’d brought one from the bakery in town instead of the store.

 

“You went to Gabe’s?” 

 

“I thought it might taste better than the factory-made ones the store sells.  You didn’t give me a flavor, so I chose cherry.  It was that or strawberry rhubarb and I wasn’t sure if you liked that flavor.  Not everyone does, but cherry seems to go over well.  Those were the flavors he was offering today.”  Cas explained.  Dean moved the vase of flowers to the center of the table and took the pie to place on the counter.

 

 

“I love just about any kind of pie, but cherry, apple, pecan, those are some of my favorites.  You saved me having to make one.  I had too much other stuff to do.”  Dean explained.  “I made cheesy potatoes to go with the steaks, and broccoli.  Maybe not the most romantic dinner…”

 

“I love it.  It sounds delicious.  It’s not the food that makes a date romantic, it’s the company.”  Cas said, cutting him off.  Dean smiled.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Dean set the table with Cas’ help and together they got all of the food over to it as well.  Cas was excited to learn that Dean had made cheddar biscuits too.  Before they sat down to eat, a noise outside caught the Omega’s ear and he cocked his head to listen.

 

“Is everything alright?”  Cas asked softly.

 

“Someone’s on my property.  I’ll be right back.”  Dean headed for the living room, pausing only long enough to grab the rifle off the wall.  He flipped open a box sitting on the table near the door and pulled bullets out.  As he loaded the rifle, his eyes scanned the front yard.  Movement behind him told him Cas had come into the room.

 

“I smell something sort of like skunk by the back door.  Smells like one of the Fowlers,” the Alpha whispered.  Dean headed back through the house to the back door and peered out.  There were footprints in the dirt, and they were not Dean’s.

 

“You didn’t come around the back first, did you?” 

 

“No, I came straight up to the front door,”  Cas replied. 

 

“Then I have someone trespassing.  See what I mean?  This is why Jody needs more deputies.  I know it’s those Fowler assholes.  They’re hoping I’m already in heat.  It doesn’t work like that.”  Dean heard a branch snap outside and growled.  Cas stepped up beside him to look out the window, but he didn’t see anything in the fading light. 

 

Dean opened the back door and sniffed the air.  The skunk smell was fading away.

 

“Unless you want a second hole in your ass, I suggest you get _off my property!  Now!_   The sheriff has been called!” he bellowed.  Silence greeted his ears, but that didn’t mean much, not when it came to Alistair and his brother.  Behind him he could hear Cas on the phone, talking quickly to someone down at the sheriff’s station.  Dean went back into the house and shut the door.

 

“Jody is on her way out here personally,”  Cas said as he tucked his phone in his pocket.

 

“I’m sorry.  This wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t gone into the store today.  They wouldn’t be stalking around here like a couple of dickbags,”  Dean said as he locked the door and set the alarm.  Another precautionary measure put in by his father.

 

“I’m not.  Well, about them, yes, but if you hadn’t come into the store today, I might not have worked up the nerve to ask you out.  I’m happy to be here, even if having to deal with jerks like them.” 

 

Dean lowered his rifle and smiled softly.  “Why don’t we eat before the sheriff gets here?  They can’t get in.”

 

Cas even held out Dean’s chair for him and he was about to comment on how he didn’t need an Alpha doing that, but of course the man was explaining how he’d been brought up to be an absolute gentleman.

 

“If my mom found out I wasn’t holding doors open for people, pulling out chairs for my dates or opening car doors, I think she’d come down here and whoop me, even though I’m 30.” The Alpha laughed as he took his own seat. 

 

“Whoa, you’re 30?  Really?”  That was not at all what Dean expected. 

 

“Yes.  I realize I have no idea how old you are.  You’re not like….18, are you?  You don’t look 18.”  Cas asked.

 

“Nah, I’m 25; I’ll be 26 in January,”  Dean replied.  Cas seemed to relax hearing that.

 

“Oh, good.  I’m not saying I wouldn’t still want to be here, but the age gap might make things awkward if you were _that_ young.”

 

Dean grinned as he began serving them both.  He heaped potatoes on the Alpha’s plate and placed a generous portion of the broccoli on his plate too before serving him one of the steaks. 

 

“Do you need me to bring you anything?  While you’re…”  Cas motioned with his hand as he blushed furiously.

 

“No, but thanks.  I’m all set.  When I’m past it, I’ll come by the store.  I’ll be in need of a few supplies by that point,”  Dean said. 

 

“How, um, long is it?”

 

So shy, awkward Alpha was just as adorable.  Good Lord, he was doomed.

 

“It usually lasts about 10 to 12 days.  I’m already in the early stages of it, so by next Friday night, I should be done and feeling back to normal.”

 

“Maybe…I could invite you over?  I’ll cook you dinner.  I make a mean burger.”  Cas looked so hopeful, and while Dean had only just met this guy, he found he already wanted to see him again.

 

“Ok, I’d like that.”

 

They enjoyed their meal, talking and taking the time to get to know one another, and they were just cutting the pie when someone knocked.

 

“That must be Jody,”  Dean got up to answer the door, taking his rifle with him. He was surprised when not only Jody’s scent but his brother’s greeted him. Turning off the alarm, he opened the door to find them both standing there.

 

“Hey, Dean.  You have an unwanted snooper, eh?”  Jody asked as Dean stepped back to let them in.

 

“Yes.  Out back, there are footprints in the dirt.”

 

Jody motioned to Sam who spared his brother a worried look before passing through to the back door.  He heard his brother startle when he realized someone was in the kitchen.  Dean shut the front door and locked it before heading to the kitchen.

 

“Sorry, forgot to mention, I’m on a date,”  Dean said.

 

“Date?  While in heat?”  Sam frowned.

 

“I know what I’m doing.”  There was a warning in Dean’s voice and a steely glint in his green eyes, and Sam didn’t press his luck.  He shot one last dirty look at his brother before heading to the back door. 

 

“I see the footprints.”  Sam opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch while Jody watched and listened from the doorway.

 

“You didn’t actually see anyone though?”  she asked.

 

“I smelled something that reeked, like skunk.  Smelled like the two that came into the store earlier today,”  Cas replied.

 

“I smelled it too, and I have to agree.  Alistair and his brother both smell pretty rank.”  Dean added.  He looked over at Cas, who nodded in agreement.

 

“Well, if they were here, they’re gone now.  They know they have the advantage of distance.  No one was in the area so we had to drive down here from town.”  Jody motioned to Sam to walk the perimeter.  Once he was gone she turned to look at Dean and Cas.

 

“You were still coming in tomorrow for your interview?” 

 

Cas nodded.  “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“I’ve looked over your application and checked your resume.  I’m going to give you a chance.  Put in your notice at the store, and we’ll get you fitted with a uniform before the week is out,” she said.  Cas lit up, smiling wide.

 

“Oh!  I’ll do that first thing in the morning!  Thank you!”

 

“You’re really not affected by Dean’s scent right now?”  she asked.  Cas glanced at Dean before shrugging.

 

“I grew up as the only Alpha son in a house with four Omega sisters, and my Omega mom.  All I ever seemed to smell was Omegas in heat or going into heat.  I’m not unaffected, but I’m not a jerk either.  I treat people with the respect they deserve.” 

 

“Good answer. Sometimes we come across Omegas and once in a while they’re in heat.  You need to remain professional at all times,” she said.  He nodded.

 

“I will.”

 

“Well, I’m going to take a walk around, see if Sam spotted anything else.  You, uh, inviting him to help you through this heat?”  Jody cocked an eyebrow and this time it was Dean that blushed.

 

“No, uh, not this time.  We literally just met.  I like to know a guy a bit before I do that.”

 

“Good answer.”  She winked before walking back through the house and out the front door in search of Sam. 

 

“You have people help you through your heats?”  Cas asked once they were alone.  They went back to sit down at the kitchen table together.

 

“Uh, no.  I let one person help me, like six years ago, and it was a huge mistake, so unless I’m thinking of mating and _bonding_ with someone, I don’t invite anyone into my nest.”

 

Cas was quiet for a moment.  When he looked up again at him, there was an intensity in his eyes that threatened to get the Omega aroused more than he already was.  “Is there a chance you…might consider me?  Maybe down the line?”

 

Dean smirked, he couldn’t help it.  “You’re adorable, you know that?”

 

Cas frowned, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.  “I don’t want to be adorable.  I want you to be attracted to me.”

 

“Silly Alpha, I _am_ attracted to you.  I happen to like sweet and adorable.  It’s why I agreed to dinner tonight.  I don’t know how many Omegas you’ve been with, but I’m not like others you’ve known in the past.  I know how to keep my cool, even during my heat, and I know what I like and don’t like.  To make things clear,”  Dean leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and bringing himself closer to the (Oh yeah, the Alpha was _definitely_ turned on.) other man.  “I definitely like you.  Don’t treat me like a piece of meat, and we can do this again.”

 

“I would never, Dean.  I like you, quite a lot, actually.  Like I said before, I was raised to treat people with respect, and I will be respectful to you.”  Cas leaned closer.  “Do you want me to leave?  Or maybe we could watch a movie?  I’m kind of reluctant to leave you knowing there are assholes out there wanting to hurt you.”

 

“Let’s finish our pie.  We can go watch a movie, but then you _are_ going home.”  Dean patted the Alpha’s knee.  “I’ll be ok.”

 

Jody and Sam came back in after not finding anything unusual.

 

“I called Maddie.  She’s stopping by the Fowlers right now, making sure the boys are at home exactly where they belong.  For now though, I didn’t find anything except the footprints, and they _do_ head in the direction of their farm.  They disappear once the terrain changed, but I’m betting it was them.  You should come on down to the shelter at the station, just to be safe.”  Her gaze was full of concern, but Dean didn’t need protection.  He was perfectly safe here.

 

“I’m good.  They’re not getting at me,” he said.  “I’m staying here.”

 

Sam had a deep scowl on his face, but Dean knew why he wasn’t arguing.  His brother knew full well how safe the heat room was.

 

“Either me or Maddie will come by every day, make sure no one’s snooping around here,”  Sam said.  Dean nodded.

 

“It’s much appreciated.”

 

“If it’s alright, I’d like to make checks too, for my own peace of mind,”  Cas said softly.

 

“And who are you, exactly?”  Sam asked.

 

“Our new deputy, Castiel Novak.  Cas here will go on patrols with you most of the time.  Play nice.”  Jody said, giving her deputy a warning look.  Sam eyed Cas again before rolling his eyes.

 

“Fine.  I’m just looking out for Dean.”

 

“Come on, we got other calls to check in on.  Trudy Warbler says her chickens are going missing.  We have to check that out.”  Jody winked at Dean before ushering Sam out the door.

 

“Your brother, I assume?”  Cas asked.

 

“My little brother, if you can believe it.”  Dean replied.  He collected the plates from their pie and carried them to the sink.  Normally he’d wait to wash them, but with the need to get into the heat room getting stronger, he washed them now, so the syrup from the cherries wouldn’t be cement later.

 

After resetting the alarm, Dean led Cas into the living room where they settled in to watch Crimson Peak.  Cas was riveted to the storyline, marveling over the special effects, and Dean was enjoying looking at the handsome Alpha.  When it ended, Dean walked him to the door.

 

“Can I see you again?”  Cas asked. 

 

“You know you can.  But, I won’t be up for seeing anyone til this is over.  Give me your phone, I’ll program my number in.  Don’t be afraid to text me, but don’t bother stopping by, I won’t be here.”  Dean took the Alpha’s phone and added his number.  Cas accepted it back as if his favorite movie star had just given him his autograph.  Damn adorable Alpha.

 

“You’re sure I can text you?  I won’t be bothering you?”

 

“Are you going to be able to go the next 1o to 12 days without hearing that I’m doing alright?”  Dean raised one eyebrow, smiling at him.  Cas blushed softly and smiled back.

 

“No, I’ll worry.”

 

“Then text me.”  Dean thought about it for a split second before he decided to go for it.  He leaned in and gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek.  “I’ll see you the weekend after next and we’ll make some plans then.”

 

Cas was all smiles as Dean closed the door behind him.  Alone, the Omega locked the door and reset the alarm.  Just to be safe, he turned on the external cameras.  No one knew he’d installed those, not even Sam, and he’d know when he got down to his heat room whether that had been the Fowlers skulking around his property.  If it was, he’d let Jody know later.  No sense in worrying now.

 

Grabbing his rifle, his crossbow, and his ammunition, he left by the back door, locking it up tight and making sure the alarm was on before he headed into the woods east of the house.  It was time to get underground.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cas couldn’t stop thinking about Dean.  The Omega was even more wonderful than he had first thought, and much feistier than he’d assumed.  He liked that about him.  The next morning, he put in his notice at the store, but the owner understood.  She wanted the crime to stop, and everyone knew the Fowler brothers were the cause of most of it.  Cas quit with her blessing, and the understanding that if things didn’t work out with the sheriff’s department, he could always come back to work there. 

 

By Tuesday he had his uniform and by Wednesday he was out on patrols with Sam.  The Omega seemed wary of him at first, as if unsure what his intentions were towards Dean, but Cas assured him his intentions were noble.  Talking his ear off like he had with Dean seemed to work wonders towards getting Sam to relax a bit.

 

“Sorry if it seems like I don’t like you.  My experience with unmated Alphas hasn’t been the best,”  Sam admitted.

 

“I understand.  Heck, most of _my_ experience with unmated Alphas has been unpleasant.  I am not a violent or aggressive person, unless I am forced to be.  I am as concerned about Dean as you are.  I don’t like the idea that these men are possibly stalking around his farm, trying to find him.” Cas was busy texting Dean as he talked.  He was truly impressed how coherent the Omega seemed for being in the throes of his heat.

 

“We grew up with the Fowlers and trust me, they were trouble even before they presented.  When Alistair came up as an Alpha, everyone knew he’d just be bigger trouble, and we were right.  Azazel is only a year younger and so when he came up as Alpha too, the entire town and surrounding farms all went on alert.  They had a thing for harassing Omegas, and they cornered Dean once, during his second heat.  It was just starting and he was out back chopping wood.  They snuck through the woods, grabbed him and pinned him down.  Thought they could get away with knotting him right there, except our dad heard Dean screaming and came running.  I watched our dad beat the shit out of those two.  He sent them home limping and bleeding.  Their dad was at our door an hour later, chewing our dad out, until he saw what his boys had done to Dean.”

 

“They didn’t…”  Cas looked up in horror.

 

“No, but they came close.  Dean put up one hell of a fight.  Alistair has a scar on his arm where Dean took a chunk out of him.  Asshole needed stitches for it, but he deserved it.  Anyway, their dad went back home and beat them so bad they couldn’t even walk for, like, a week.  When they came back to school, they were so black and blue you almost couldn’t see what their natural skin color was.  And Azazel's arm was in a sling.  For a little while they left Dean and other Omegas alone, but by the time they left high school, cause neither of them graduated, they’d started their crap up again.  Every once in a while I hear they say something crass to Dean, or to other Omegas, but this was the first time they dared to come on the Winchester property since our dad was alive.  I don’t know if they’re getting dumber or their sex drive is abnormally high, but they’re a danger to this community.  They’re just smart enough to keep from getting caught.  One day I plan to catch them though.”  Sam shook his head.  “They’re nothing but trouble.”

 

“Should we take a ride up to Dean’s place now?”  Cas asked.

 

“I think it’s a good idea.”  Sam turned the patrol car around and started in the direction of the family farm.  “I don’t trust those two.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean worked through another flare and after coming down from his orgasm, he checked the cameras.  Twice now he’d seen Alistair and Azazel snooping around his house, and he was curious as to why, when it had to be clear he wasn’t there.  This time, he saw Alistair sneaking around almost right on top of the entrance to his heat room.  He was safe though.  In here, they couldn’t smell him, so he knew they were just blindly searching. 

 

“Damn them,” he muttered.  The cameras were recording, but trespassing wasn’t enough of a charge to get rid of those idiots for good.  Jody might arrest them, but they’d be out on bond in a week.  It was frustrating. 

 

The one thing making his time alone down here was talking with Cas, and the adorable pictures the Alpha liked to send.  He looked so cute in his uniform, and his proud smile was something Dean loved seeing.  He’d noticed the handsome Alpha working before at the grocery store, but until the day they’d actually met, he hadn’t caught the man’s scent.  It stuck in his memory though, the scent of pine and freshly turned earth.  He couldn’t wait to smell it again, up close and personal.  With each flare that hit, his brain supplied him with fantasies about blue eyes, messy, dark hair, and shy smiles.  He wanted to give the handsome Alpha permission to scent him properly, and he hoped Cas would want to. 

 

Movement on one of the cameras on the last day caught his attention.  The last flare had happened two hours ago and he felt refreshed after a nice shower.  It was as he was straightening up, preparing to head back up to the house that he saw the bastards again.  This time alarm bells went off in his head because they had found the entrance to his heat room, and they were trying to pick the lock.

 

“Sons of bitches…”  Dean growled.  He grabbed his landline phone and called the sheriff’s office.

 

“Dooley County Sheriff’s Office, how can I help you?”  Donna greeted him cheerfully.

 

“Donna, it’s Dean Winchester.  Alistair and Azazel Fowler are on my property right this moment, and they’re trying to break into my heat room.  Can you send someone out?  Preferably a two car unit with at least one Alpha?  These two are strong and slippery.”

 

“Oh, I’m getting a hold of the nearest car in your area.  Where are you, Dean?”  she asked.  He heard her talking into a radio while she waited for him to answer.

 

“I’m in my heat room.  They can’t get in, but they shouldn’t even be trying.  I told them a few weeks back it wasn’t going to happen, but they didn’t take no for an answer.  How long til someone gets here?”

 

“I have two units on the way, hon.  First one should be to you in under 15.  Jody’s on her way too, but she’s on the other side of town, so it’ll take her longer.  You sure they can’t get in?”  Donna asked worriedly.

 

“I’m armed.  Even if by some miracle they did, they won’t have faces when I’m done with them,”  Dean said.

 

“Sit tight, someone will be there soon,” she promised.  Dean hung up without saying goodbye.  As long as there was a car on the way, he didn’t need to keep talking.  He had the foresight to set his cell phone to silent and stuck it in his pocket.  Grabbing his crossbow and the quiver of arrows, he left via the back entrance.  He was not going to wait for whoever was coming to actually arrive.  By that time these jerks would be gone.  No, he intended to take care of them himself.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean came out a quarter mile up from where the assholes were trying to break into his heat room. He slung the quiver over his back one way, and the rifle the other.  With ammo in one pocket and crossbow in hand, he started making his way back towards the house as silently as possible.  His scent was light, thanks to having taken a shower with scent blocking soap.  Another tip from his father to keep the heat room safe.  If he came out still reeking of his heat, it lingered longer than his normal scent.  This way, he was nearly undetectable.  He had the advantage.  He crept close enough to hear them talking and lowered himself down to watch.

 

“You think he’s still in heat?  It’s been over a week.”  Azazel was saying. 

 

“I don’t even care.  I’ve wanted this little bitch for years now.  I’m gonna plug his tight hole up with my dick and make him scream.  Ain’t no one gonna hear the fucker either.  Then you’re gonna have a turn at him.

 

“The sheriff keeps coming by though.  You _sure_ this is a good idea?  I mean, Dean Winchester ain’t no easy Omega.  Not like Tess was.  His daddy was a tough bastard.”

 

Alistair grunted and stopped with the lock long enough to glare at his brother.

 

“Would you just stop?  He can’t best two Alphas.  He’s an _Omega_.  They’re weak little bitches.  We could kill him if we wanted to.  For making me wait this long, I think I just might!”

 

Azazel frowned but didn’t respond to that comment.  Instead, he motioned towards the door.  “You sure you can pick that lock?”

 

“He’s got no way out.  He’s trapped in there, ripe for the taking.  I can pick any damn lock.”

 

“You sure about that?” 

 

Azazel whipped his head around at the sound of Dean’s voice while Alistair popped back to his feet.

 

“How…what…you _bitch!_ ”  Alistair snarled.

 

Dean was standing 20 feet away, out of their lunging range, with his bow raised.  He had an arrow ready to send flying.

 

“I’ll have you know I’m no one’s bitch, especially yours.  Oh, and the sheriff is on her way _and_ you’re being recorded.  Smile, you’re on candid camera.”  Dean’s smile was cold, full of his fury and hatred for these two.  Alistair’s hands flinched and Dean knew he was going to lunge a second before he did.  The moment the bastard lunged, he shifted, dropping low as he rushed at the Omega.  Dean was fast though, and he sent an arrow flying.  It hit the wolf in the right foreleg, and it went down howling.

 

“You must be a special kind of stupid.”  Dean looked up at Azazel, who looked rather undecided.  Test the Omega and rush him or run.  “What are you going to do?”

 

He shouldn’t have asked, though, because the next thing he knew, he had a gun pointed at his face.  The shot echoed loudly, making Dean’s ears ring, but he dodged it, dropping to the forest floor and rolling behind a fallen tree for cover. 

 

“You shot my brother you _bitch!_ ”  Azazel screamed.

 

“Kill him!  Kill the fucker!”  Alistair screamed.  Dean grabbed the gun on his hip and peeked around the edge of the log.  The next bullet barely missed his nose and he pulled back quickly, moving to the other end of the log.  He could shift and run, but that meant leaving behind his weapons and trying to outrun them.  That would leave him vulnerable and for sure they’d kill him.  No, he had to sit tight. 

 

He crawled silently across the leaf-littered forest floor to a thick oak and sat back against it, listening for movement.  Thankfully neither Alpha was quiet.  Alistair was whimpering in pain while Azazel was cracking twigs under his feet as he went for the fallen log.

 

“He’s gone,” he announced.

 

“Not quite.”  Dean took a knee and fired, shooting Azazel in the gut.  The look of shock on the Alpha’s face as it registered in his brain that he’d been shot was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

“Az!”  Alistair screamed.  In the distance now were sirens.  Alistair got to his feet, snarling.  “I’m going to rip you limb from limb, Winchester!”

 

Dean grabbed his crossbow and another arrow.  As Alistair shifted and rushed at him, he let it fly, hitting the wolf in the other shoulder this time.  Alistair went down on his face, howling in pain.

 

“You are never going to touch me or any other Omega, ever again!”  Dean got up and walked over to him.  Alistair looked up at him with so much hatred in his eyes, even as they filled with tears.  For good measure, to make sure the bastard didn’t walk away, he put a third arrow in the Alpha’s leg.  Alistair shifted back, screaming bloody murder.  The sirens grew louder as they raced up the road to his house. 

 

Dean walked over to check on Azazel, but there was nothing to check on. The Alpha was dead, his cold, lifeless eyes staring up at the summer sky. 

 

“Dean!  Dean!”

 

Cas.  Dean sighed with relief at the sound of his favorite Alpha’s voice.

 

“Back here!”

 

He heard multiple people running and a moment later Sam and Cas came crashing into the woods.

 

“Oh, Dean!”  Cas hurried straight to him.  “Are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine.  Them, not so much.  They came onto my property again, tried to break into my heat room.  I protected myself and my property as I saw fit.”  Dean lifted his head proudly, catching the matching proud look on his brother’s face.

 

“This one’s dead,”  Sam announced after checking Azazel.

 

“So you know, I have the entire thing recorded.  They came onto my property with the intent to rape and kill me,”  Dean said.  Cas growled and turned on Alistair who was writhing on the ground with two full arrows and one broken one still sticking out of him.

 

“Cas, no.  He’s defenseless right now.  If you kill him, the courts won’t be so kind,” Sam said. Dean approached the Alpha and placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Hey, Cas, it’s ok.  I told you that I can take care of myself.  I’m ok,” he said softly.  Cas turned to face him, blue eyes ringed in red meeting his own, calm green ones.  Slowly the red faded away and he was looking into those amazing blue eyes he’d been dreaming about for days now.  Cas brought one shaky hand up to cup the Omega’s jaw.

 

“I just found you.  If I’d lost you…”

 

Dean smiled as he covered the man’s hand with his own.  “I told you, I’m tough.  No one’s taking anything from me that I’m not willing to give.  Guess the crime rate around here’s about to drop way down.”

 

Cas laughed happily before pulling him into a hug.  “I was so scared when we got the call.  We raced here as fast as we could.”

 

Dean had already laid his crossbow down before they had come rushing into the woods, and he happily hugged Cas back.

 

“I know.  But I wasn’t going to just sit back and let them get into my private space and hurt me.  I am always prepared.”

 

Cas kissed his cheek before pulling back, and it left a dopey smile on the Omega’s face.

 

“You think maybe after all this, you might still want a second date?”  the Alpha asked.  Dean smiled wider.

 

“I’m still worn out, but I’d like that.  How about, you come over tonight and cook for me?  I could use a decent meal, but…nothing else.  Not for a few days, at least.”

 

“I can make the burgers I promised,”  Cas said.

 

“Yeah, that sounds fantastic.  This time, though, I’ll make the pie.”

 

Cas stroked his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone, marveling at the freckles that peppered the man’s cheeks and nose.  God, he was so beautiful.

 

“I get off at six; I can be here by seven.”

 

“I suppose I’ll have to come down to the station.  Plus I have to get copies of the tapes.  For evidence.  If I don’t have the time to make a pie tonight, I still have some of the last one you brought.  I put it in the freezer.  Pie should not be wasted,”  Dean said.

 

“What’s that about tapes?  You have cameras?”  Sam asked.

 

“I do.  I took Dad’s good idea, and I made it better,”  Dean replied.

 

“So, did you have them on camera sneaking around here when I was over that night?”  Cas was looking up into the trees but he didn’t see any obvious cameras.

 

“Yep.  Figured they’d be back around while I was…out of commission, so I planned to bring it all down to Jody today.  Except they came back and tried to break in.  I got pissed and came out to stop them,”  Dean explained.

 

“You are the sexiest man I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing.” Cas was beaming the next time their eyes met.  Dean smiled wide.

 

“Not just the sexiest Omega?”

 

“No.  Your orientation has nothing to do with it.  I have incredible respect for you, Dean.  I already believed that you could take care of yourself, but this was impressive.  Are you going to be ok though?  Emotionally, I mean.  Azazel is…”  Cas looked over at the dead man, frowning in worry.

 

“I can’t say.  I’ve never taken a life that wasn’t meant for me to eat, but I think…”  Dean took the Alpha’s hand and squeezed.  “That with the proper support, I can get through this.”

 

“I’ll be here whenever you need me,”  Cas promised. 

 

The crunch of tires on gravel told them Jody and whoever she’d brought with her had arrived.

 

“I’m calling for the coroner.”  Sam was on the phone already.

 

“I need an ambulance!”  Alistair shrieked.

 

“Keep whining and I’ll tell the coroner he’s picking up _two_ bodies!”  Sam snapped.  Dean snickered. 

 

“What the hell happened here?”  Jody asked as she stepped into the woods.  Maddie was on her heels.  Dean smirked.

 

“I took care of a county problem.”

 

Cas watched as Dean rehashed everything that had happened, feeling more and more admiration for this Omega he wanted more than ever as his mate.  Dean was a badass, and damn was that sexy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
